Bacon Soup
, also fully known as Briar Label Bacon Soup, is a collectible item from Chapter 1 briefly and majorly in Chapter 2 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Gameplay Cans of Bacon Soup were scattered everywhere throughout Chapter 1 and 2. Pressing E on a can of Bacon Soup will make Henry consume it. Note: Henry is unable to eat cans of Bacon Soup if they're under other cans. Audio Trivia * Few Bacon Soup cans are added to Chapter 1's remastered edition in the small office. * Bacon Soup could be a reference to theMeatly's favorite food - bacon. * Interestingly, it is actually based on the real-life soup of the same name. ** Additionally there's a food day for it, April 18th. *** Ironically this was the release date of Chapter 2. * Each can costs 5 cents, as of the labeling. * Eating all of the Bacon Soup cans will unlock the "Canadian Bacon" achievement. ** The achievement's name could be a reference to the fact that Mike Mood lives in Canada. * The back of the can reads "Just the way the little devil likes it". ** This may mean that Joey Drew Studios uses Bendy to encourage people to buy the soup, as some companies use cartoon characters to encourage people to buy products in real-life. * There is also another description that reads "Eat with fork", requiring to eat the soup out of the can with fork. Henry, however, is assumed to drink the soup like a soda/pop can as he doesn't have a fork with him at all. ** This may be a reference to one of theMeatly's comics where he suggests: "Complicated tip #572: eat soup with a fork". * Since a Bacon Soup can is seen rolling away from Boris' location at the end of Chapter 2, it can be assumed that Boris was either messing with it, trying to eat it, or rolled it on purpose upon meeting Henry. * According to theMeatly on Twitter, he said that Bacon Soup doesn't just taste good but is also good for everyone's souls.""Briar Label Bacon Soup"... not only tastes good.. but it is also good for the soul. ;)" - theMeatly. May 6, 2017. Twitter. ** Also, he describes the Bacon Soup: "It's good for the body and soul."."Briar Label Bacon Soup: "It's good for the body and soul."" - theMeatly. May 20, 2017. Twitter. * It is revealed that Bacon Soup can still taste good despite being left for 30 years, according to theMeatly on Twitter."Briar Label Bacon Soup: It tastes the same 30 years later. Now THAT'S a good can of soup. :P #BATIM" - theMeatly. July 10, 2017. Twitter. ** This is likely because the soup are canned, and therefore prevents it from turning bad. * From Chapter 3's third teaser, some cans of Bacon Soup can be seen laying on the ground. It is unknown if they are still collectible or remain unobtainable. * A can of soup will only open when using the can-opener in reality. From the game, however, it is unknown how Henry open the Bacon Soup cans without a can-opener (which doesn't seem to exist from the entire chapters) before eating. This is obviously likely an oversight by the developers. Gallery Baconsoup.png|A shelf of Bacon Soup cans from Chapter 1. baconchp1.png|Bacon Soup from Chapter 1. 622650 screenshots 20170715141326 1.jpg|A can of Bacon Soup in the music writing room. Hallcloset.PNG|Bacon Soup as seen in the Closet in Chapter 2. Bacon soup.png|Some Bacon Soup on the top self. 43.png|A hidden can of bacon soup from the ritual room. Exotic butte-i mean bacon soup.png|The front of a can of Bacon Soup. bacon soup solves everything.png|The back of the Bacon Soup can. Bacon-Soup.jpg|The Bacon Soup along with its description. DGE0znIWAAA0QED.jpg|A picture of the Bacon Soup cans from Bendy's official Twitter account. Small-Office.jpg|Some cans of Bacon Soup from the small office, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Utility2.jpg|Some cans of Bacon Soup from the picture uploaded from Bendy's official Twitter account. Utility.jpg|Ditto. Ch3teaser3.jpg|Cans of Bacon Soup seen laying on the ground from Chapter 3's third teaser. References Category:Items Category:Objects